


No Matter What

by bargledblocks



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, i think thats all, this is just a lil idea i had and my friends said i should post it so-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bargledblocks/pseuds/bargledblocks
Summary: L'Manburg was once again having an election, and while there were no longer any true immediate threats to his newly nullified exile, Tommy still had some very strong doubts.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short, but the idea plagued me until I wrote it :)

Tubbo sighed as he straightened his tie, staring at himself in the mirror and mentally preparing himself. It was the big day after all, the next official election of L’Manburg. 

He took one last glance over himself and turned to the door, he had one stop to make before going to the podium to hear the announcement. 

A lot had changed within the last few months, namely the disappearance of Dream and soon after the lifting of Tommy's exile. 

As it turned out, Tommy was actually the very person he was going to visit as of that moment, as he wanted to make sure he got there alright.

It had taken some time to convince his friend to make a new home for himself there once again, and even then he'd still have times where he'd stay in the Arctic Empire with Phil and Techno. Which Tubbo wouldn't judge, they were the ones who had taken him in when he had needed it most, as much as it had stung.

But things were better now! Certainly things were better now, Dream was no longer a current threat, Tommy was back in L’Manburg, and despite how tense it still was, relations with the aforementioned Arctic Empire were doing better than they could have imagined, thanks to Tommy being a mediator of sorts.

Tubbo steadied himself as he rounded the corner and came upon his best friends house, he took a quick, baited breath and knocked a few times, only opening the door to peak his head inside, 

“Tommy?” He called out, stepping through the threshold and into the house, making his way towards where he heard a few muffled sounds, and cracked open the door.

He paused a moment, taking in the sight before him, he watched as Tommy methodically grabbed different items and shoved them into what looked to be a large travel pack. A bit of concern and slight curiosity gripped at him as he watched his friend, “Tommy, what are you doing?”

The blonds head snapped up, as if he had only just taken notice of his friend (which was probably correct), and turned to look at him, a look of annoyance and what seemed to be defeat crossing over his face,

“What's it  _ look _ like, Tubbo? I'm packing my shit.” There was a bit of bite to the words, but Tubbo tried to keep his own emotions calm, he had noticed how tense Tommy had been over the last few days, and wanted to be there for his friend as much as he could, “Yeah, but  _ why? _ It's election day, surely aren't planning a trip right now?”

“It's exactly  _ because _ it's election day that I'm doing this, Tubbo.” Tommy let out a shaky sigh, “I've already been exiled twice now, I  _ refuse _ to be caught off guard again.” And oh,  _ oh. _ That definitely wasn't what he wanted to hear, he knew both exiles were hard on his friend, but to know that he'd grown to expect them? To know that he  _ expected _ to be hurt and betrayed? That felt like a dagger digging hard and strong into his heart.

“Tommy…” He  _ had _ to fix this, he had to reassure him that everything would be fine, “ Tommy, I  _ promise _ you won't get exiled this time I  _ swear _ .” He took his friends hands in his own and looked up at him. “There's no reason for you to be, there's no Shlatt, and there's no Dream to threaten us into it.”

Tommy averted his gaze as he spoke, “But if I remember correctly there's a candidate who literally wants to be  _ worse _ than Shlatt.”

“Tommy I am almost  _ certain _ he won't win.”

“Dream can still come back though. Doesn't matter  _ who _ is in charge then, nobody actually wants to fight Dream.” he let out a dry chuckle, “Not fer me, at least…”

And at that, Tubbo could see the tears welling up in his friends eyes, and could feel the distinct prickle in his own as well, but he situated him with a firm grip on the shoulders, and an intense look in his eyes as he spoke, “Tommy, I  _ promise _ you, no matter what, I  _ will not _ let you be banished from this country  _ ever again _ . I swear it on my life, I will use everything in my power to keep you by my side. I  _ won't _ lose you again,” He pulled Tommy into a tight hug, tears now freely falling from both of their eyes, “I  _ can't  _ lose you again.”

“And what if you can't?” Tommy asked, “Stop it from happening, I mean.” 

“Then I'll come with you.” Tubbo said it almost instantly, he was sure that he would follow him to the ends of the earth. 

Tommy snorted a near laugh, “You know I'd go back to the arctic, and you still aren't on the best terms with them.”

Tubbo smiled and shook his head, “Well then we'll just have to make do with that, won't we? Because I'm not going to stick around here if you don't.” 

And in that moment, it didn't matter what the day or any after foretold for either of them, because they both knew that no matter what, they'd never let themselves be separated ever again.


End file.
